Dean Norris
Dean Norris (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Lethal Weapon 2 (1989)'' [Tim Cavanaugh]: Killed in an explosion after accidentally detonating a bomb rigged in his house by one of Joss Ackland's men. *''Hard to Kill (1990)'' [Det. Sgt. Goodhart]: Shot to death by Steven Seagal. *''Remember (2015)'' [John Kurlander]: Shot in the chest and in the head by Christopher Plummer. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Book Of Henry (2017)'' [Glenn Sickleman]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (off-screen); the shot cuts away as we see a muzzle flash from next door, followed by Naomi Watts being informed of his death. TV Deaths *''Charmed: They're Everywhere (1999)'' Collector: Magically Punctured in the Head by Edouard Saad (also killing Edouard) after being frozen by Holly Marie Combs and Telekinetically moved by Shannen Doherty so they can kill themselves. *''CSI: Cello and Goodbye (2011)'' [Phil Baker]: Strangled by Bill Irwin. *''Breaking Bad: Ozymandius (2013)'' [Hank Schrader]: Shot in the head by Michael Bowen (on top of being shot in the leg during a firefight by Bowen and the rest of their gang) while Bryan Cranston looks on in horror; his body is seen later on when Jesse Plemons buries his and Steve Michael Quezada's bodies in the desert. *''Sons of Liberty (2015 mini-series)'' [Ben Franklin]: Gallery 518-kevin1992.jpg|Dean Norris in Charmed: They're Everywhere Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-00h10m55s734.png|Dean Norris in Hard to Kill Norris, Dean Norris, Dean Norris, Dean Norris, Dean Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Charmed cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Under the Dome Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death Wish Cast Members Category:V.I.P. Cast Members Category:True Blood cast members Category:Space Stars Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Crossing Jordan Cast Members Category:Boston Legal Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:The Cleaner Cast Members Category:Fairly Legal Cast Members Category:The Big Bang Theory cast members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:The District Cast Members Category:The Pretender Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Sofia the First Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by bodily freezing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Fallen Angels Cast Members Category:Dark Skies Cast Members Category:Millennium Cast Members Category:Dragnet Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Boston Public Cast Members Category:Nip/Tuck Cast Members Category:Justice Cast Members Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Las Vegas Cast Members Category:Dark Blue Cast Members Category:Hungarian-American actors and actresses Category:Scandal Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Death scenes by puncturing